Relevant J
by carleywrites4fun
Summary: Marley and Kinzie go to a Relevant J concert, with opening acts Mike Secondary and the Leaves, William Bucket, and Goodbyehello. NOTE This is partly fiction, and partly real, with some obvious name changes. I wrote this for my English class because i have permanent writers block and this was about as creative as I felt the need to be.


"I'm so excited!" shouted Kinzie as soon as I opened the door of her car. She was blaring music from our favorite band Relevant J so loud I could barely hear her.

"Yeah, I am, too!" I replied at a normal level as I turned down the volume. "They always put on a good show." She turned the music up louder again as she pulled away from my dorm room. We were going to a Relevant J concert at a theatre near our college.

"I HOPE THEY PLAY 'THE SWASHBUCKLERS WHO NEVER DO THINGS'," she yelled to me. I considered trying to communicate verbally again, but just nodded as a response. Ten minutes later found us at the venue. We saw a lot of people milling around on the street who looked like potential concert goers, but no line yet. We were about three hours early, but we were determined to get good spots in the standing room only concert.

"Want to walk around a little bit before we get in line?" I asked Kinzie.

"Coffee?" She pointed to our favorite little hole-in-the-wall shop at the end of the block. We set off toward it. We ordered our drinks to go, and exited out of the side door.

"Marley."Kinzie whispered. "That. Looks. Like. A. TOUR. BUS." I looked down the road, and sure enough, I saw a big blue bus. We crept casually past it and went down the adjacent street. At the same time we both froze mid step. There, not even 25 feet away, was the lead singer of Relevant J, Matthew Treesen. He paced nonchalantly back and forth in front of the opening to the bus with his cell phone up to his ear. We just stared at him for a minute, then he hung up and went back inside the bus. "Rad," Kinzie said, still in awe. We went back to the theatre and decided to start the line. As soon as we claimed our spot in front of the doors, people flocked behind us.

Hours later we were allowed into the venue, and we hurried directly up front, and staked our prime location directly in front of the microphone stand, pressed up against the stage. The first opening act was insane. They were called Mike Secondary and the Leaves. The singer jumped into the crowd and surfed around. The second opener was a guy called Wiliam Bucket. He was mellow and acoustic. The third band opening was Goodbyehello. I thought it was odd that the bass player, Fog-Machine, was drinking a beer, but their set was great and there was no time to question it. The main act, Relevant J, was every bit as beautiful live as they were on recorded mp4's.

After the show, Kinzie and I were swept up in the tide of people exiting. We were to blocks farther from our car by the time the crowd thinned enough for us to break free. We were having a great time, laughing the whole time. We ended up in the local park. We found the playground and swung on the swings for a while, assuming traffic would be bad.

After about 25 minutes of swinging, we heard a rustling through the trees near us. "Hello?" I questioned. I jumped off my swing and crept closer to investigate.

"Marley, stop! Don't go back there!" Kinzie whispered to me nervously. I ignored her and slowly made my way closer. I pulled back a palm branch, ready to jump back at any moment. My eyes adjusted to the darker darkness of the tree cover. There, in the patch of trees, was Goodbyehello front-man Wood Pine, helping a highly intoxicated Fog-Machine along. He glanced up when I rustled a branch.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, but could you give me a hand?" I took up Fog-Machine's other side. "I'm Wood, and this is Foggy."

"I know," I told him. "I was at the concert."

"Yeahhhhhh, us toooo! Wefsd glub fim," Foggy mumbled incoherently.

I chuckled at his drunkenness. "Kinzie! It'd Goodbyehello!" I yelled to her. I could hear her stumbling toward us immediately.

"Waiiit, waiiit. I…I have to tell you a secret!" Foggy said urgently. His breath stunk of alcohol, but I ignored it and leaned in closer. "I… I…think…I'm drunk."

"Wow, really? I hadn't noticed." I smirked.


End file.
